Before Your Eyes
by Blissychild
Summary: *FINISHED (At last)!!!!!!!*sequel to 'Eyes Like Yours'. Misty and Ash travel west to find a part of Ash's history he wished he could forget. based as if the show never happened.
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer* I do not own Pokémon or the characters. Any new Pokémon created in this story a purely out of my imagination and I'm sorry if you thought of them first.  
  
Before Your Eyes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I want to go east!" Said Ash stubbornly.  
  
"I am so sick of being in the east, I wanna go west!" Said Misty.  
  
"East!"  
  
"West!"  
  
"EAST!"  
  
"WEST!"  
  
Ash's Pikachu watched both trainers argue of where they were to go next. He looked at each trainer in turn as they spoke.  
  
"East because that's where the sun rises and it shows fortune!" Ash crossed his arms.  
  
"We live in the desert! The whole desert is considered east!" Misty contradicted.  
  
Pikachu covered his ears and decided to give both Ash and Misty a nice Thunder Shock to shut them up. After Pikachu's onslaught both Ash and Misty, on the floor, didn't quite feel like continuing their argument.  
  
Misty's Pikachu came running to see if she was okay.  
  
"Pikachupi pika pikachu?" It asked. Misty smiled and stood up.  
  
"I'm okay Cascade!" She reassured her Pikachu. Misty had renamed her Pikachu to stop confusion with names. Her blue Pikachu turned to Ash's yellow one.  
  
"Pika pika!" It yelled its white tipped ears standing up straight and electricity flaring from its green cheeks.  
  
"Pikachu chu!" Ash's Pikachu replied.  
  
Now it was Ash's turn to stop the Pikachus from fighting.  
  
"Knock it off you two!" He said sternly.  
  
The Pikachus stopped instantly. Misty leaned on the side of the ship and looked out.  
  
Misty and Ash had taken to the boat after their escape from her old castle and now it was their home…even if it did float in the sky using a hot air balloon attached on top. She sighed. She and Ash had been together for about seven and a half months now and she had grown to love him so much her life wouldn't be the same without him. He had changed a lot from when she first met him. He was a lot more carefree now. But she had changed too. A lot of qualities that she had kept well buried had worked themselves out, like her ability to love. Her long ginger hair blew about her face. She sighed again.  
  
"Pi?" a small voice next to her brought her back from her thoughts.  
  
She looked down on the floor to see a Pichu looking back at her. Cascade's and Pikachu's child. There was nothing very special about the Pichu apart from its cuteness.  
  
"Hello Pichu!" She smiled.  
  
"Pi!" It said happily. Although she could understand her Pikachu almost perfectly, this little Pokémon was a complete mystery. It had taken both Ash and Misty to be its trainers although it was more interested in Misty's stomach for some unknown reason. She picked it up.  
  
"Chu!" It squeaked.  
  
"So Misty have you decided to go east yet?" Ash joined her, his spiky black hair carried about in the wind.  
  
She turned on him, "I told you we are going WEST!" Pichu covered its ears.  
  
"Pi!" It sent a small charge through Misty causing her to drop it. Pichu ran off.  
  
"Misty you don't have to get so angry you know!" Ash stepped back, afraid of her fury, which could match any Pokémon's Rage attack.  
  
She sighed, "I know. I just don't know what came over me!"  
  
Ash was suddenly struck with an idea; "Hey Misty I just had a thought!"  
  
"Really? Did it hurt?" Misty snickered.  
  
He cut his eyes at her then continued, "What if we have a competition to see which way we go?"  
  
"What's that?" Said Misty, mildly interested.  
  
He smiled, "First one to come loses." She caught his drift and smiled.  
  
"You know. You're insatiable!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Greedy, unquenchable, unappeasable shall I go on?" She hugged him round the neck.  
  
"No I get your point." He kissed her a led down to the cabin they shared.  
  
***  
  
Ash sulked at the front of the ship while Misty happily extended the wings, a modification that helped to steer the ship, and turned the ship west.  
  
Not only had he lost to her but just as he thought she was going to come he had also said that the one who losses had to do the cleaning. He sighed. No luck for Ash Ketchum.  
  
"Ash you might want to start now, cleaning the ship can take all day!" Misty sang. She tried to stop herself from laughing, she really did.  
  
Ash grumbled something undecipherable and picked up a bucket of water and a mop. Misty sauntered over to the table on deck and began to cut herself some watermelon. Ash watched.  
  
"Misty, you know you shouldn't eat that so much." He said.  
  
"I just fancied some." Ash snorted, she had 'fancied' some since for about two months.  
  
"You shouldn't though. You're getting a bit fat." He slapped himself on the head when her realised what her had said. She looked at him. He grimaced; if looks could kill he'd be a smouldering pile of, well, ash.  
  
"Pikapika, Pikachu!" His Pikachu said from beside him. A rough translation of that would be, "Open mouth, insert foot".  
  
"That it!" Said Misty, "You're not getting any tonight!"  
  
He groaned unhappily.  
  
Pichu sat on the front of the ship.  
  
"PI!!" It called out urgently.  
  
"What is it?" Ash asked irritably.  
  
"Pichu pi pi!" It called.  
  
"Cascade what'd he say?" Misty asked her Pikachu. It shrugged.  
  
"You mean you can't understand Pichu either?" Ash asked.  
  
Both Pikachus nodded. Ash face-faulted.  
  
"PICHU!"  
  
Misty and Ash ran to the front of the ship.  
  
"What?" They asked. Pichu pointed at an incoming Pokémon; a Pidgeot!  
  
Before either Ash or Misty could react the Pokémon used its Extreme Speed and shot through the balloon holding the ship up. Two bangs told Ash all he needed to know.  
  
"Shit the balloon 's been popped!" He said just before the ship began its very quick plummet to earth.  
  
  
  
Thought I'd start with a cliffhanger to make things interesting. What will happen next? Not to spoil but anyone notice something odd about Misty?!?!?! If you know don't say anything because some of the Ash Ketchums out there may not know. Don't worry she doesn't die…yet. Am I lying? Only reading the next chapter will tell (and the chapter after that, and the chapter after that… etc) if you liked this one please Review!!!  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay Blissy,  
  
Blissychild 


	2. Misty's What?

Chapter 2  
  
Mikey walked across the desert. It was so boring. Trust her to send him out here of all places. He fiddled with a Pokéball in his pocket, trying to fight the urge to let his Pokémon out to cool him off. Suddenly something appeared in the air above him. He looked up. A ship?  
  
It was coming down fast, very fast. He quickly grabbed a Pokéball from his other pocket and threw it out.  
  
"Go Espeon!" He called. The Pokémon materialised before him.  
  
"Es." It said.  
  
"Quickly. Teleport us to safety!" He ordered. The Pokémon quickly teleported itself and its master to an area nearby that was safer.  
  
They watched the ship fall from the sky to the ground where they had previously been standing.  
  
***  
  
Ash grabbed Misty and Pichu. He quickly opened a Pokéball. His Pidgeot appeared. He and Misty climbed on followed by their Pikachus.  
  
"Quick, get us outta here!" He instructed his Pokémon.  
  
"Pidgeot!" The Pidgeot flew them from the ship just before it hit the sand. The ship became instant splinters when it hit the ground.  
  
"Glad we got off of that!" Misty sighed.  
  
The bird Pokémon landed on the sand next to the, had been, ship. The Pikachus jumped off followed by Misty, Ash and Pichu.  
  
Ash recalled his Pokémon and went to inspect the damage.  
  
"Look the fruit was crushed." Said Misty referring to the red splats over certain pieces of wood that would no long be considered fruit.  
  
Ash started picking through the wood to salvage anything he could.  
  
"I told you we should have gone east!" He said.  
  
"Not this again." Misty put her hands on her hips, "Why were you so bent on going east? Is it cause of something that happened in the past?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She growled under her breath. She turned to look at the desert. Someone was running towards them.  
  
"Ash look!" She pointed at the jogging figure.  
  
He turned round and stood protectively in front of her. The figure reached them. It was a boy with brown long brown hair and brown eyes. He bent over to catch his breath.  
  
"What do you want?" Ash asked coldly.  
  
"I… came to…see if everyone… is alright." The boy panted.  
  
"Everyone is fine!"  
  
The boy recovered enough to stand up. "No need to be cold!" He held out his hand, "My name's Mikey!" He smiled.  
  
Ash didn't take his hand so Misty did.  
  
"I'm Misty!" She smiled, "And this is Ash."  
  
"Glad to meet ya!" Mikey said. Misty guessed his age at about seventeen or so.  
  
Ash turned back to the ship and continued rummaging around.  
  
"Are you guys looking for something?" Mikey asked.  
  
"No." Ash stood up, "There is nothing of great value in there. We already have all of our Pokémon don't we?"  
  
Misty nodded.  
  
A small sound caught their attention. Pikachu was pulling something from the wreckage. There was a loud tear and then Pikachu fell backwards holding what would have once been called a book. He looked at it with anime tears coming down his face.  
  
"Aww now you're never gonna finish War and Peace now." Ash smirked at his Pikachu. It gave him a dirty look followed by a thunder shock.  
  
After Mikey had stopped laughing he asked, "Do you guys want me to take you to the city?"  
  
Misty perked up, "a city near here?"  
  
"Yeah just over there." he pointed over a sand dune.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"No! Misty we are going east!" Said Ash.  
  
"Ash there isn't another city for miles and we don't have any food. How would we survive in the desert?" Misty asked him.  
  
He stayed silent.  
  
"As soon as we get some food and supplies we can go where ever the wind takes us okay?" She kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
Ash gave in. "Fine but not a second later!"  
  
His Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and Cascade jumped on Misty's.  
  
"Pi!" Said Pichu from the ground. Misty picked him up.  
  
"Onwards to the city!" Said Mikey leading the way.  
  
***  
  
"I thought you said the city was 'just over there'!" Misty grumbled.  
  
They had been walking for two hours in the desert.  
  
"It is, see!" He pointed to a small black blur in the distance.  
  
"I'm so hot right now that could probably be a mirage." Said Ash, he dragged himself next to Mikey and peered into the distance.  
  
Misty suddenly bent over as a small, but strong, stabbing pain started in her lower stomach.  
  
"Pikachupi!" Her Pikachu cried out.  
  
Ash jumped to her side.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I-I don't know." Misty gritted her teeth as the pain passed. She shakily stood up. "It wasn't that bad but…"  
  
"Let's hurry to the city and see if we can get someone to look at you." Ash looked to Mikey who was standing with his hands behind his head. "Is there a hospital there?"  
  
"Yeah a Pokéhosptal, it treats both Pokémon and humans." Said Mikey.  
  
Ash tried to help Misty to walk but she pushed him away.  
  
"I can walk for myself Ash Ketchum!" She slowly made her way to the city.  
  
"So stubborn!" Whispered Ash.  
  
"Pika Pika!" Agreed his Pikachu.  
  
***  
  
Another few hours and they made it to the city. Ash and Misty quickly went to the Pokéhospital while Mikey said he had to do something important.  
  
Ash tapped the bell on the counter, as there was no one there.  
  
"Hello?" he tapped it again…and again, and again, and again, and again. Misty grabbed his hand.  
  
"If you do that one more time…" She stopped as a Nurse Joy came to the counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was walking in the desert when I got this kinda' stabbing pain in my stomach about here." Misty pointed to the offending spot.  
  
"Come right this way so I can run some tests." Joy led her to a door. Ash followed.  
  
"Is he your brother?" Joy pointed at Ash.  
  
"My brother? No he's my boyfriend." Misty corrected.  
  
"Well he can stay out here for a moment." Joy took Misty away.  
  
Ash took a seat alone at the side of the hospital.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later Ash was snoring loudly next to his slumbering Pikachu when the nurse came out.  
  
"Mr Ketchum…Mr Ketchum!" Joy shook him gently.  
  
"Hmm…wha… where's Misty?" He woke up. His Pikachu sat up groggily.  
  
"If you go right down there to room six and wait inside I'll get the test results okay?" The nurse smiled politely and left.  
  
Ash wandered down the hall and into room six. A few chairs sat in the room around a medical table and a counter against the far wall. Misty sat on one of the chairs. The medical room smelt heavily of iodine. Cascade was on the floor playing with Pichu.  
  
"Hi Ash!" Misty smiled.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"I'm okay except I've had so many blood tests I'm sure I'll die of blood loss soon." She joked. He sat down and kissed her. Nurse Joy walked in and blushed. They quickly broke apart.  
  
"Sorry. We have your results Misty." The nurse smiled.  
  
Misty nodded.  
  
"Well I think I figured out what your pain was… it was kicking." Joy smiled. Her smiling was freaking out Ash.  
  
"What was kicking?" Misty asked.  
  
"You don't know?" Joy stopped smiling, for once.  
  
"Know what?" Ash asked.  
  
"Misty you're pregnant!"  
  
Misty's mouth hung open.  
  
"The pain you felt was your baby kicking." Joy resumed smiling.  
  
"K-kicking? How pregnant is she?" Ash stammered.  
  
"About seven months, give or take." The nurse smiled.  
  
Misty found her voice.  
  
"WHAT! PREGNANT! GET IT OUT OF ME! I DON'T WANNA HAVE A BABY! WHAT ABOUT THAT PILL WHY DIDN'T IT STOP THIS?" Misty shrieked.  
  
"Misty calm down!" Ash covered his ears, as did the Pikachus.  
  
"Misty I'm afraid its to late to have an abortion and to early to do any operations to remove it." Joy patted her arm reassuringly, "As for the pill…well… did you forget to take it?"  
  
"Umm…right after me and Ash…err. I was kinda' busy." She blushed.  
  
"That would explain it!" Joy smiled.  
  
"How could I be pregnant and not notice?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well you are having a good pregnancy and you haven't put on a lot of weight, but I'm surprised you didn't notice from your periods." Nurse Joy put a finger to her chin in thought.  
  
Misty blushed again, "well… you see… I don't …really monitor my …periods I just kinder deal with 'em… as they come." She mumbled.  
  
Nurse Joy smiled (again) "Don't worry Misty a lot of women don't monitor their periods."  
  
Ash took hold of Misty's hand and looked into her cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"Misty I think we should have this baby even if we can't give it a great life it is a symbol of our love, maybe even our first love." He slipped into her eyes. They were full of fear from and for the baby. He held her close. "Don't worry, I'll protect you both."  
  
Misty felt tears falling from her eyes. She was responsible for a life. A new person was growing inside her right now. She put a hand to her stomach.  
  
"Pi!" Pichu jumped onto Misty's lap and hugged her stomach. Misty laughed.  
  
"I think Pichu already knew!" she said.  
  
The to the room open and Mikey walked in.  
  
"Misty, Ash I have something important to tell you." Mikey said, it sounded important. Nurse Joy nodded and left.  
  
"What?" Ash asked.  
  
Mikey closed the door, "The Rockets are looking for Ash. They're coming right now!"  
  
  
  
Is that a very good cliffhanger?  
  
Well Misty's pregnant; I know I gave enough clues so you could figure it out by yourself but maybe someone didn't. Why are the Rockets looking for Ash? Who are the Rockets? Where did Mikey go? (Did any one notice his name and his Pokémon? hehe) Are Misty and the baby safe?  
  
The answers to these questions and more questions in the next chapter!!  
  
Until next time,  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


	3. Whats leafreon?

Chapter 3  
  
"Shit." Ash looked at the ground in concentration.  
  
"Who are the Rockets?" Misty asked Mikey.  
  
"The Rockets are a gang of criminals who own this town. Almost everyone is part of Team Rocket here." Mikey explained.  
  
"So what do they want with Ash?" Misty looked to Ash for the answer.  
  
"They are looking for me because of something that happened long ago." Ash answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I blew up their headquarters and killed their boss." Ash told them.  
  
"Dude, that was you?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Yes but we must go." Misty followed Ash as he led them from the room. The Pikachus took their places on their master's shoulders.  
  
"Where will we go?" Misty asked Ash.  
  
"There's a cave just outside of town, you go there and I'll lead them away." Ash said.  
  
"I know the one!" Said Mikey.  
  
"But what if you get caught?" Misty asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Ash, Misty and Mikey stopped in the lobby of the Pokéhospital.  
  
"Yes I'll worry about you, you could get killed!" Misty grabbed his arm.  
  
"Pikachu will protect me." Said Ash.  
  
"Well if you won't let me come then take Cascade okay?" The blue Pikachu reluctantly stepped onto Ash's shoulder.  
  
"No you need protection too." Ash pushed the blue Pokémon back.  
  
"Take her don't worry about me," She smiled, "I'll have my other Pokémon!"  
  
Cascade jumped back onto Ash. Pichu climbed up and sat on Ash's head, Ash sighed, "I suppose you wanna come with me too huh?" He looked up at the little yellow Pokémon.  
  
"Pi!" It said happily.  
  
"Look there!" Mikey pointed outside where two men were currently running towards the hospital with raised guns.  
  
"Cascade!" Misty ordered, "Freeze Blast!" The blue Pikachu fired a shot of sub-zero lightning at the men. It shattered the glass doors and killed the Rockets instantly.  
  
"Quickly Mikey go with Misty!" Ash ran out the door to lead the other rockets away.  
  
Misty and Mikey ducked out and ran in the opposite direction toward the edge of the city.  
  
***  
  
Misty and Mikey made it to the cave in record-breaking time. They waited for Ash for five minutes before Misty started pacing the cave with worry.  
  
"What if he got caught?" She asked for the third time.  
  
As if to change the subject Mikey pulled out a Pokéball.  
  
"Hey Misty wanna see my rare Pokémon?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Sure." She sat on the floor opposite him. "What kind of Pokémon do you train?"  
  
"I train any sort of Eevee evolution." He said proudly.  
  
"Really, got any rare one's?" She asked, her thoughts strayed to her Kingreon and how jealous he would be to see it.  
  
"Yeah how about this one!" He opened the Pokéball to reveal what looked like a light green Vaporeon. Instead of a fan round its neck it had a ring of petals and a row of small red buds lined its back down to the tip of its long whip like tail that was tipped with a leaf.  
  
"Leaf!" It said.  
  
"What's that?" Misty looked at it with surprise.  
  
"It's a Leafreon!" Mikey said smugly, "It evolved using the leaf stone!"  
  
"Really." She softly stroked the tip of one of the petals around its head. The Leafreon closed its eyes in delight.  
  
"Wanna see an attack?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Sure." She said slowly. Where was this going?  
  
Mikey suddenly looked very serious, "Leafreon Sleep Power!" The Pokémon turned to Misty and before she could move the buds on its back opened up and spayed her with sleep educing dust. She slumped back against the cave wall.  
  
Mikey recalled his Pokémon and pulled out another Pokéball. He released an Espeon.  
  
"Link me with James!" he ordered. The red jewel on Espeon's forehead glowed. Mikey felt his mind link with someone else's.  
  
The other mind sounded irritated, "To protect the world from devastation!" it said in a very posh voice.  
  
"To unite all people in every nation!" Mikey replied.  
  
"James!" The voice said.  
  
"Mikey!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have the girl!"  
  
"Good bring her here at once!"  
  
"Yes sir." Mikey saluted then remembered James couldn't see him.  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" James said.  
  
Mikey almost recalled his Pokémon before he remembered the final words he was to say, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
James put the phone down. Mikey shuddered. He remembered the last person to forget to say the motto. Giselle had been such a good agent to but the rules were the rules and you never broke Team Rocket rules.  
  
Mikey picked Misty up and carried her from the cave but not before leaving the little note he was supposed to for Ash.  
  
***  
  
Ash walked calmly to the cave. Partly because he thought he had lost the Rockets and partly to let his Pikachus listen for unwanted followers. He strolled into the cave smiling. His smile quickly disappeared when he saw what was there. Nothing.  
  
"Misty?" He called.  
  
"Pikachupi?" Cascade echoed.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Pikapi pika Pikachu!" Pikachu picked something from the floor of the cave.  
  
Ash took the note from his Pikachu and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Ashura. We have you're girlfriend. If you ever wish to see her alive again you must come to the Rocket building by ten pm. If you are late or do not come you friend will be tortured and later…killed." His Pikachu put its ears down.  
  
"Do not bring any Pokémon or she will be killed instantly. Yours truly Jessie and James."  
  
Ash crushed the note in anger.  
  
Pichu climbed from Ash's head and looked around.  
  
"Pi." It called out sadly.  
  
"Don't worry Pichu I'll think of a way to save Misty before she's tortured." Ash said partly to comfort Pichu and partly to comfort himself.  
  
Strangely depending on Ash to think of something to save Misty didn't cheer Pichu up. It ran to the back of the cave.  
  
"Pichu come back." Ash called.  
  
"Pichu!" Pikachu yelled.  
  
They followed the baby yellow Pokémon to find it sitting in a small ring of bronze-coloured rock. It was crying.  
  
Ash looked at the ring of rock closely.  
  
"Huh King's Rock." He ran one finger over the smooth stone, "maybe I can get an Eevee and evolve it, then it'd have enough power to do some damage."  
  
Pichu listened to Ash then jumped up and grabbed hold of part of the King's Rock and closed its eyes in concentration.  
  
"Pika Pichu?" Cascade asked. Pichu ignored her.  
  
"Chuuuuuuu!" Pichu said in focus.  
  
Pichu started to glow white. Ash stared in amazement.  
  
"It's evolving!" He stated as the Pichu began growing taller.  
  
  
  
I improved this chapter because of one of my reviews (You know who you are!) that said it was a bit modern. They were right. I used the phone cause I couldn't think of anything else but I finally remembered Mikey had an Espeon so there you go. If ya didn't read the original don't worry (*^_^*)  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


	4. The Return

Chapter 4  
  
Misty woke slowly. Her head was throbbing and the cold stone floor under her wasn't helping. She put a hand to her head and groaned. Someone was talking close by. Was it Ash?  
  
"…Hell of a head ache from Leafreon's sleep powder…" Was all Misty managed to catch. Who was talking, was it Mikey? Yes Mikey.  
  
"Mikey?" She managed to say through the pain in her head.  
  
"She's awake, call Jessie and James now." Someone called out.  
  
Misty opened her eyes. The world swam in front of her. She closed her eyes and fought with the urge to throw up. A door opened somewhere.  
  
"Is she awake?" Asked a posh man's voice.  
  
"Yes." Answered someone else…Mikey.  
  
"Get her here now!" Ordered a fractious woman.  
  
Misty felt someone grab her waist and pull her up right. She groaned as the trip from horizontal to vertical brought another wave of nausea to her. She opened her eyes and, after she gained focus, studied the figures before her.  
  
A man with blue hair and green eyes stood holding a rose next to a woman with long red hair and blue eyes. They were both wearing a white uniform with a red 'R' on the front.  
  
"W…who are you?" She asked groggily.  
  
The man smiled slightly.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation." The woman stated.  
  
"To unite all peoples in every nation." The man followed. Misty stared as they continued in that fashion until…  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
So now Misty knew their names.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Misty asked.  
  
"Your friend Ashura owes Team Rocket a terrible price and you are the bait to get him here." Jessie let a small smile creep over her lips, "But first we might hurt you just to make him angry."  
  
"You bitch! Why don't you just leave Ash alone?" Misty spat at the Team Rocket leader. Two men in black costumes grabbed Misty and held her back so she couldn't move.  
  
Jessie placed a finger under Misty's chin, "Because he did something to the boss that was unforgivable." Misty made the move to bite Jessie but Jessie was too quick.  
  
"So he killed him, big deal. Why don't you just get over it?" Misty's eyes shot daggers at Jessie.  
  
"Because the boss didn't die!" Jessie signalled to another Rocket Grunt who opened the door and pushed in a wheelchair. The thing sitting in the wheelchair brought yet another wave of sickness over Misty.  
  
"What is that?" She managed to ask.  
  
"I," The thing hissed, "Am the leader of Team Rocket!"  
  
Misty gasped as the thing lifted its head to reveal a horribly burnt and disfigured face of what would have once been considered a man. One eye stared at her from a heavy and paralysed body.  
  
"You d-died!" Misty insisted. Misty could see Jessie and James didn't enjoy looking at their boss.  
  
"No!" The man whispered, "Ashura planted a bomb in my office. The force of the explosion wasn't enough to kill me but it did seen a large piece of metal into my spine, paralysing me from the neck down!" The scars and incurable burns on his face stretched as he did the only thing he now could.  
  
"Now we shall exact the revenge for what Ashura did our leader!" James interrupted.  
  
The thing laughed, "Giovanni will have his revenge on Ashura and everything he loves!"  
  
***  
  
Ash watched as Pichu began to grow larger. Its tail grew to the size of a Raichu's and Pichu himself grew to the shape of a Pikachu. The light cleared.  
  
Ash examined the Pokémon before him with curiosity.  
  
It looked like a Pikachu but its body was a dirty sand colour and its eyes were crimson. A small red gem was planted on its forehead. Along its back, instead of the two strips, it had a mud-brown, three-pronged, crown shape. Its tail like that of a Raichu but the lighting-tip was shaper making it a whole other weapon.  
  
"King!" It said menacingly.  
  
Ash took a step back as did his Pikachus.  
  
"W-what are you?" He asked.  
  
"Kingchu!" it growled.  
  
"K-Kingchu?"  
  
It nodded without taking its eyes from Ash.  
  
"You-you still remember me don't you?" a small sweat-drop trickled down Ash's head as the newly evolved Kingchu watched him.  
  
It nodded, again not taking its eyes off him.  
  
"Will you help me rescue Misty?"  
  
"Chu!" It nodded.  
  
"That's good to know," Ash sighed, "Now hoe are we going to sneak all of you along with out Team Rocket noticing?" He looked at the Pikachus expectantly.  
  
"Kingchu!" The small red gem on Kingchu's head began to glow. Pikachu and Cascade were outlined in red before they and Kingchu disappeared.  
  
"Pikachu?" Ash looked around in surprise.  
  
There was an alarmed "Pika!" and a small stone from the floor of the cave moved forward.  
  
"Invisible?" Ash put his hand out and felt the ears of his Pikachu even though he couldn't see it, "that's perfect Team Rocket will never be able to attack something they can't see."  
  
He stood up and pulled his cape around his body. He felt two small 'things' climb onto his shoulders and something sit on his head.  
  
"Comfortable?" he asked the invisible Pokémon.  
  
There was an agreed "Chu!" from his upper body.  
  
He turned and started towards the Rocket headquarters where he knew he'd be confronting some people he hoped he'd never see again.  
  
***  
  
Misty sat the small room Team Rocket had provided for her cell opposite a cat like Pokémon. The Pokémon stared at her with dislike. She gave it a dirty look.  
  
"Don't give me a dirty look gurl!" The Meowth said angrily.  
  
"Huh? You can talk?" She jumped in surprised.  
  
"O' course I can talk!" It said.  
  
"Huh and there was me thinking you were just another stupid Meowth." Misty knew annoying the Pokémon was a bad idea but right now she was so angry she would even bite Ash's head off, wait she'd do that anyway!  
  
"Stupid Meowth! Dat's it you're gettin' a taste of my Fury Swipes!" The Pokémon jumped up and pulled out its claws.  
  
"Funny I thought a Meowth's most powerful attack was Pay Day!" Misty looked at the fuming Pokémon without interest. Although she didn't know it, she had just annoyed Meowth even more.  
  
The cat Pokémon jumped forward and slashed across her forearm. She cried out in pain.  
  
The door opened and James walked in.  
  
"Meowth what do you think you're doing?" The posh blue-hair man asked, "The boss said keep her quiet!"  
  
"You got it Jimmy!" The Meowth turned back to Misty grinning.  
  
"I'll look after her for a while and you can have a break." James pushed Meowth from the room and closed the door.  
  
Misty stood up at looked James in the eye. He smiled.  
  
"You've got a lot of vivacity." He said.  
  
"And you've got a lot of ass!" She replied.  
  
He frowned and grabbed both of her arms, pinning them to her sides.  
  
He leaned in so she could smell his breath, "Why don't I fuck yours!"  
  
He was about kiss Misty and with her arms restrained to her sides she did the only thing she could; spat in his face.  
  
He receded and let her go. Wiping his face with a handkerchief he growled at her.  
  
"No time to anyway we've got a date!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the room.  
  
***  
  
A large explosion on the main doors represented Ash's entrance into the Team Rocket headquarters. He was surrounded instantly.  
  
Ash looked around lazily, "you redecorated." He stated.  
  
Misty was pulled into the room through a door opposite.  
  
"Ash!" She cried out happily.  
  
"Misty are you okay." Cool entrance forgotten Ash tried to run to Misty but was stopped by three or more Rockets holding crossbows and Pokéballs menacingly.  
  
James pulled Misty aside as Jessie entered followed by the wheelchair holding Giovanni.  
  
Giovanni took one look at Ash and began laughing.  
  
"Well Ashura it's been a while." He hissed, "I missed you son."  
  
  
  
Now that's a cliffhanger. This chapter took me a while cause I kinda ran outta time. Love and all to those who reviewed!  
  
Who would have guessed Giovanni was Ash's father. Okay you may have.  
  
Cause I don't really know what happened to Ash's father I just rewrote Ash's history, which is okay cause really I only stole the characters anyway (But really they belong to Nintendo!!! Don't sue!!!).  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


	5. The invisible pokemon

Chapter 5  
  
Ash looked at Giovanni with horror rapidly spreading across his face.  
  
"F-father?" He managed.  
  
Misty looked surprised, very surprised. "Father?"  
  
Giovanni laughed at his son and Misty.  
  
"Yes I am still alive." He looked down at his paralysed body, "Well just about."  
  
Ash stood with his mouth opening and closing but no words were coming out. Nobody noticed the slight ripple in his cape.  
  
"Now you see the reason I prefer not using bombs in my attacks. My favourite remains the good old crossbow." At his signal the Rockets aimed directed their arrows to Ash's heart.  
  
"How did you…?"  
  
"Survive? Easy your bomb wasn't placed in a very good position." Giovanni clicked his tongue, "And after all the training I put you through."  
  
"You fucking sick freak, why won't you just leave us alone?" Misty screamed at Giovanni taking a step toward him. James held Misty back before she could reach Giovanni.  
  
"Your bitch has a lot of spunk." Giovanni smiled.  
  
"What did you call her?" Ash darkened.  
  
"To bad spunk won't save her from inevitable pain." Giovanni continued. James smiled and took that as a signal.  
  
Before anyone could move to save her, James turned Misty around and swiftly punched her in the face. Misty dropped to the floor. James had hit her so hard she was seeing stars. She tasted the harsh flavour of blood, her blood.  
  
"Misty!" Ash called in alarm.  
  
James kicked Misty in side before she could recover. She rolled slightly across the floor. Misty recovered quicker this time but not quickly enough. James made a move to kick her in the stomach. Misty covered her stomach in fear of the baby.  
  
James paused and his smiled seemed to double in size.  
  
"Oh and what is this? Did that bastard get you pregnant bitch?" James asked lightly.  
  
Ash snapped but his unseen Pokémon displayed his anger as a loud thud was heard and James' head moved suddenly before he seemingly sighed and lay down on the stone floor.  
  
Giovanni suddenly panicked, "Quickly! Protect me!" He called to the now startled Rockets.  
  
Jessie and the talking Meowth ran to James' side.  
  
"James are you alright?" Jessie asked shakily.  
  
"Hey James ya gotta get up!" Meowth shook his blue-haired friend.  
  
Ash turned on the now undefended Giovanni. A yellow Pikachu materialised at his side while another blue Pikachu appeared by Misty. Kingchu was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"N-now son you can't hurt y-your father." Giovanni's eyes were wide with terror.  
  
"You killed my mother!" Ash spat, his voice was barely above a whisper but his father heard every word.  
  
Giovanni noticed, from the corner of his eye, that Mikey and a Flareon were slowly creeping up on Ash and his Pikachu.  
  
"That slut deserved everything she got!" Giovanni replied with renewed hope.  
  
Ash clenched his teeth and fist in anger.  
  
"She loved you!" He managed.  
  
"She slept with far to many other men to love me!" Giovanni said offhandedly, "That slut would have slept with a Grimer if it had offered."  
  
"You were the one who slept around!" Ash yelled, "You had no right to kill her! You're gonna pay!"  
  
It was then Mikey grabbed Ash around the neck and Jessie grabbed Misty. Mikey's Flareon threatened to attack Ash and Meowth threatened Misty making it so their Pikachus couldn't attack.  
  
"No Ashura you are going to pay. But first your slut and child!" Giovanni indicated to Jessie.  
  
Giovanni laughed as Jessie lowered a dagger to Misty's throat. Jessie smiled as the dagger came closer but stopped when a sudden gagging sound started.  
  
Giovanni had his mouth open and was creating the retching sound. Suddenly a sharp thunder-shaped blade seemed to grow from his chest. Kingchu became visible behind the wooden wheel chair with his tail sticking through the back and straight into Giovanni. Giovanni coughed up blood before his head slumped down. The blood stained into his shirt but that didn't matter to him now.  
  
Misty took full use of the distraction by kicking Meowth away. Her Pikachu acted swiftly and shocked Jessie. Jessie screamed but wasn't killed.  
  
Ash's Pikachu also reacted rapidly. He shocked the Flareon with such intense power in was killed instantly. Like all good trainers Mikey quickly jumped to his dead Pokémon's side giving Ash the chance to run to Misty.  
  
Kingchu pulled its tail from Giovanni's lifeless body and wiped the remaining blood and flesh onto Giovanni's suit. It watched as its two trainers were reunited with a passionate kiss.  
  
"I was wondering Misty," Ash said after they had broken their kiss, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Misty looked into his deep brown eyes, the same eyes she had fallen in love with all that time ago, "Ash."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The sound of several Pokéballs opening stopped their conversation.  
  
"Ask me later!" Misty turned to face the five remaining rockets, not including Jessie, James and Meowth, who had called out their Pokémon.  
  
Pikachu, Kingchu and Cascade stood ready for orders but luckily for them the Rocket who had been put in charge of Misty's other Pokémon let them out to battle for him.  
  
Kingreon, Blastoise, Poliwhirl and Tentacruel vaporised into the room.  
  
Misty smiled, one of the smiles she hadn't used since she had been taken from her rule over Banrain, a cruel and merciless smile.  
  
"Ice Beam!" she commanded.  
  
At once the four Pokémon began firing blue beams at the challenging Pokémon. All were killed by the sheer intensity that Misty had trained her Pokémon to use.  
  
Ash and Misty walked calmly from the building while their Pikachus and other Pokémon killed the remaining humans.  
  
Jessie watched as Kingchu mercilessly used its tail to murder the unfortunate Eevee trainer Mikey. She quickly dragged James through the door they had used to get into that room followed by Meowth. A large blast of thunder covered their escape so no one saw them flee.  
  
As soon as Kingchu could see all humans were dead he turned to its parents.  
  
"Chu!" It ordered. Pikachu nodded and they ran after their trainers.  
  
Jessie watched the three Pokémon leave before turning to James. She bathed his head with a cool cloth. His eyes tightened then opened. He looked at Jessie and tried to sit up. He grimaced and put his hand to the back of his head where he felt a large lump.  
  
"Those bastards are gonna pay for this!" James grunted taking the cloth from Jessie and bathing the back of his head, "Where's the boss?"  
  
"He's dead, that King-thing killed him." Jessie looked towards the bloody body of her boss.  
  
"You know what that means?" James asked looking at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are now the official bosses of Team Rocket!"  
  
Meowth came running to them carrying four Pokéballs.  
  
"Here's ya Pokémon Jess, yours to James, good ta see ya up!" Meowth handed the Pokémon to their owners.  
  
"Thank you Meowth!" James took his Pokémon, "Those twerps are gonna pay!"  
  
"Especially dat stupid gurl! I'll teach her ta kick Meowth!"  
  
  
  
Another chapter, another cliffhanger. Well no more worrying about Ash's dad. He's long gone!  
  
What will happen now? Will Misty marry Ash?  
  
Will they have their child? Will Team Rocket get revenge? Only the next chapter will tell.  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild  
  
Hey! Don't for get to review!  
  
The buttons right down there  
  
( 


	6. A Story

Chapter 6  
  
Ash and Misty fled from the Team Rocket headquarters with their Pokémon following behind. When they were a safe distance away they stopped for breath.  
  
Misty recalled her Pokémon, except Cascade, and turned to Ash.  
  
"Ash… what happened…in your past that made you want to kill your father?" Misty breathed.  
  
"My mother, Delia Ketchum, was married to my father for eleven years. I was ten years old when they started arguing about Team Rocket. My father wanted me to be trained and eventually take over the company but my mother didn't want me to become an evil killer." He laughed as he recognised the bitter irony, "Guess I didn't really live up to her expectations."  
  
"What happened?" Misty asked. Her blue Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder and threaded its fingers through her long orange hair for balance.  
  
Ash and Misty started walking.  
  
"My mother insisted that I wasn't trained so my father started training me in secret. He gave me Pikachu in the belief that I would evolve it." Ash's eyes wandered to his loyal yellow companion who was currently talking to Kingchu. Misty's eyes followed his gaze.  
  
"Hey Ash, not to interrupt you but what is that and where is Pichu?" Misty pointed to Kingchu.  
  
"Oh, Pichu evolved using a King's Rock we found at the back of the cave I told you to wait in." Ash explained.  
  
"Oh." Misty looked at the sand-coloured rodent.  
  
"So anyway, when my mother found out she was furious and demanded a divorce. My father was willing to let her go saying she had been sleeping around anyway. My mother took me and we fled from Team Rocket." Ash lowered his head so his black bangs covered his eyes. "Team Rocket hunter us down and killed my mother… after they tortured her." A tear fell to the sand.  
  
Misty sensed the mood of her love. She stopped and put a hand onto his arm.  
  
"Ash, my parents were killed by my sister. She wanted to become queen quickly. They killed each other and I know the loss is great but you can't let it keep hurting." Misty said.  
  
Ash looked at Misty. It was all right for her. She had been turned cold by her rule over the innocent people of Banrain. With so much power at her fingertips she had forgotten passion. Sometimes he still thought that she was just learning how to love.  
  
"Ash I…"  
  
"Pikachupi Pikachu Pikapi!" Cascade shouted to the trainers.  
  
They were standing on a cliff, amazingly looking out to sea.  
  
Misty blinked, "A beach, here?"  
  
"Yes the city has an amazing dock. Traders come in all the time." Ash said offhandedly.  
  
"So where do we go now?" Misty sighed.  
  
"Well with no food or water I think we'd better just find somewhere for the night." Ash walked to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Just like old times, eh Pikachu?" Ash's yellow companion smiled.  
  
"Ok-ay." Misty joined Ash on the edge of the cliff.  
  
"There's a cave half way down this rock face that we can stay in." Ash said. He pulled out a Pokéball and called out Pidgeot.  
  
Ash grabbed Misty's hand and the two of them, and their Pokémon, flew down to the cave.  
  
***  
  
The cave was roomy yet surprisingly hidden in the rock face. The back of the cave was the size of a football pitch and what looked like a lake sized rock pool. The walls were covered in shellfish. The bottom of the pool was covered in all sorts of underwater life and even a few water Pokémon.  
  
"This place is great." Misty said stroking the top of the salty rock pool.  
  
Ash couldn't see what was so great about a cave but still…  
  
"Hey Misty I was wondering…" Ash started.  
  
Misty turned to him.  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Well you see. With the baby and everything I thought…perhaps…" Ash dragged off.  
  
"Ash don't waste my time!"  
  
"I was wondering if you want to get married?" He looked at her expectantly.  
  
Misty looked into his eyes. The dim light made them seem darker brown than ever. It had been these eyes that she had fallen in love with. Even when it looked hopeless those eyes had brought her back from the bitter coldness that had taken over her heart.  
  
Misty, who was standing, made a move towards Ash until a small dripping caught her attention. Ash looked down and took a step back.  
  
"Err, Misty you're, err, leaking." Ash pointed down to Misty's legs where a slow stream of clear water was falling.  
  
"What's happening?" She asked, accidentally letting her fear show.  
  
"I think your water just broke." Ash said.  
  
Pikachu and Kingchu watched the scared expression melt onto Misty's face.  
  
"W-what's that mean?" She stumbled.  
  
"The baby is coming." Said Ash.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
It was then she got her first contraction.  
  
  
  
Misty's gonna have a baby! YAY!  
  
Just to remind some of you this is a sequel to a story called "eyes like yours".  
  
By the way thanks for the reviews *^_^* (To tell the true I like flamers as well, give me something to laugh at!)  
  
Sorry this took a while I went away to Devon for a creative writing trip. FUN!  
  
Well what can I say except REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


	7. A Boat Ride To Miss

Chapter 7  
  
Misty screamed.  
  
Pain like none she had ever experienced before was throbbing through her. Muscle screaming she dropped to the floor.  
  
"Misty!" Ash was at her side in a second.  
  
Misty was crying.  
  
"Pikachupi pika Pikachu!" Cascade said encouragingly.  
  
"It doesn't…feel like its gonna stop!" Misty managed through gritted teeth.  
  
The pain eventually died away, but the memory was still fresh in Misty's mind.  
  
"Is that it? There's no more right?" She asked squeakily.  
  
"I thinks there's gonna be a lot more Misty. We better get you to a doctor." Ash helped Misty off the floor. This time she didn't refuse his help.  
  
"More?" Her voice was small. Ash was surprised, was this the first time Misty had really been afraid?  
  
"I know a Pokémon doctor, we can go there!" Ash pulled out Pidgeot's Pokéball.  
  
"Wait, a Pokémon doctor? But I'm not a Pokémon!" Misty leant against the cave wall.  
  
"Don't worry. Most Pokémon and humans are basically the same when they give birth!" Ash said cheerfully.  
  
"I feel so much better now!"  
  
Ash called his Pidgeot out.  
  
"Pidgeot can you fly us to the docks?" Ash asked. The Pokémon nodded.  
  
Ash helped Misty climb on Pidgeot's back and, with their Pikachus and Kingchu; they took off towards the dock.  
  
"Ash can I ask why we're going to the dock?" Misty asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Misty sighed, "Why are we going to the dock Ash?"  
  
"The Professor owns an island off the docks, we can catch a ship there!" Ash explained.  
  
"Why don't we just fly there?"  
  
"Well… because of Team Rocket the Professor has a strict security system. Anything that enters the air or water space around the island with out a special pass is blown up by a mutated Pokémon the professor created once."  
  
"Sounds like a mad professor to me!" Misty mumbled.  
  
***  
  
They landed on the docks and proceeded to look for a ship heading to the island.  
  
"Please let us come with you!" Ash pleaded.  
  
"No!" Jenny said flatly, "We don't allow spies to the island!"  
  
"We're not spies, I'm a good friend of the professor's!" Ash insisted.  
  
"What's your names then?" Jenny eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"A-Satoshi and, err, Kasumi!" Ash lied.  
  
"Never heard of you!" Jenny started climbing the plank to her ship.  
  
"You have to take us! My…wife," He stressed the word under Misty's gaze, "Is going into labour!"  
  
As if to prove the point another contraction decided to hit Misty. She scream and fell to her knees. No other pain like it.  
  
Jenny's gaze became softer for a moment but Jenny shook it off.  
  
"I can't let you come." She insisted sadly.  
  
"But if we don't come with you we'll be destroyed by Missingno!" Ash argued.  
  
"How do you know about Missingno?!" Jenny asked in shock.  
  
"I've been to the island before please let us go!" Ash explained  
  
Jenny nodded and helped Misty get on board. The ship left as soon as Jenny pulled up the boarding-plank. Misty and Ash stood at the front of the ship with their Pokémon while the crew hurried back and forth across the ship.  
  
"Kinda' feels like home huh?" Misty smiled; the pain had gone now, for the moment.  
  
"Yeah." Ash nodded in agreement.  
  
The island in the distance came closer.  
  
"Hey A-Satoshi!" Jenny called, "We're coming into Missingno territory!"  
  
Ash and Pikachu shivered, Misty looked up at them.  
  
"What's Missingno?" She asked.  
  
"The mutated Pokémon that guards the island."  
  
"What's wrong then? Didn't you say this ship could get past it?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah but…you see, the Pokémon can't be caught, I have never seen how the professor keeps it under control." Ash admitted.  
  
"What?" Misty shouted, "I would have preferred my chances with Team Rocket than a stray un-catchable Pokémon! Still at least Cascade can protect me!"  
  
"Err, heh, actually Missingno is immortal, it can't get hurt." Ash sweatdropped.  
  
A crewman that was listening to their conversation jumped.  
  
"What!"  
  
Jenny eyed them again. The water around the ship stirred, slowly at first but it got faster and more violent.  
  
"Missingno!" Jenny shouted.  
  
A huge grey-black thing rose out of the water. It could only be described as mist, evil mist. Misty tried to identify its shape, even gas Pokémon had a basic shape, something that held it together but this Pokémon had nothing.  
  
"MISSSSSSSSS" It hissed moving towards the ship.  
  
The crewmen that overheard them freaked out as the mist came closer.  
  
"Shit, Jenny do something!" He ordered.  
  
Jenny didn't move. The mist came closer.  
  
"MISSSSSSSSS"  
  
The freaked out crewman threw out a Pokémon.  
  
"Go Machop!" He ordered, "Destroy that thing! Strength!"  
  
"NO!" Jenny called but it was to late. Misty and Ash fled from the front of the ship as the gas floated onto the deck.  
  
"Machop!" The Machop declared. It threw itself at the Missingno. It hit with all its force. Misty expected it to go straight through but it bounced back as if the whole of the gas was solid.  
  
"MISSSSSS" The black gas quickly crept over the Machop. The Machop screamed, a human scream, as the mist smothered its body, as if the simple touch of the gas burned.  
  
"No Machop!" The crewman ran forward and tried to pull his Pokémon from Missingno's grip. The gas smothered him as well.  
  
The screams we almost unbearable. Pure pain.  
  
Finally Missingno backed away from the crewman and his Pokémon, or what was left of them.  
  
Misty could hardly bare to look. When she had killed the victim hadn't ever been in that much pain, a simple freeze maybe a little torture, but this was horrid. Parts of flesh and bone had been completely melted away and what was left had been burned black. The skulls of both the human and Pokémon were showing in parts, the eyes sockets totally empty. And yet the crewman's arm was still moving as if he was still alive.  
  
"What now?"  
  
Missingno crept closer.  
  
  
  
Missingno! I couldn't thing of a decent guard Pokémon that could kill easily so I used the infamous Missingno, game crasher extraordinaire. Sorry about how long it took to write this but I joined an RPG that is taking up most of my time. Lake-eerie, a wild Pokémon RPG. I will try to finish this soon but it may take a while.  
  
Yes, I know that the cover names were there Japanese counterparts! That's why I used them.  
  
If you liked this you know what to do… REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Who will die next? Yep a lot more death coming up!  
  
Until I write again  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
*Blissychild* 


	8. Baby's Coming

Chapter 8  
  
Missingno floated past Ash and Misty without touching them. It stopped in front of Jenny. "MISSSSSSS!" It declared. Jenny held up a gold talisman engraved with and Pokémon logo of some kind. "Missingno return to your underwater sleep." Jenny ordered. Missingno retreated slightly but didn't leave the ship. "I, Captain Jenny, order you to leave the ship of Professor Oak!" Jenny commanded. Missingno hissed and floated from the ship. As it sank back under the black water it hissed one last threat. "SSSSSOON" With that Missingno had gone and the ship continued onwards. "Ash?" Misty looked up at him. "Yeah Misty?" "What did Missingno mean by 'Soon'?" She asked. "That doesn't mean anything. Its just a Pokémon, it only rearranged the letters of its name to say something similar to humans!" Ash smiled, "Don't be afraid." Misty felt a little better but she could still feel the bodiless misty staring at her through the water somehow. ***  
  
"Thanks Jenny!" Ash waved. "Bye A-Satoshi!" Jenny waved. Ash sweatdropped. Misty followed Ash up the stair of a large white temple. Roman-like posts held up the overlapping roof. The plants around the island and house were like none Misty had ever seen, but then, living in the desert city she hadn't seen many plants. She leaned over a particularly large flower ready to sniff. "Vileplume!" It wheezed. She jumped back. All grass Pokémon in Banrain had been destroyed and the trainers killed because of the water-grass weakness, it had been a long time since Misty had seen any kind of grass Pokémon. "Misty come on!" Ash called from the door. She rushed up, afraid of Vilplume's Stun Spore. Ash pulled a long golden rope by the door, deep inside the house there was a long echoing bong. They waited for a while but no one came. "Professor!" Ash called, "It's me, Ash!" The floor beneath them suddenly opened revealing a deep drop. Misty and Ash plummeted down into the inky blackness. They fell onto something soft and cushy, thick vines instantly wrapped around them. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Cascade and Kingchu fought the vines but were unable to stop them wrapping around their bodies. "Ash, the baby!" Misty called as the vines tightened. "Professor, its me!" Ash called into the darkness. "Ash?" Someone questioned back. ".Yes!" Ash growled. "Stop!" The voice commanded. The vines stopped tightening. "Let them go!" The voice continued. There was an wheezy echoing; "Tangle!" and the vines retreated. Ash helped Misty climb off the floor ad led her into a different, lit, room. "Welcome Ashura!" Someone said. The someone turned out to be an old, greying man. "Professor!" Ash said happily, "Great to see you!" He shook the professor's hand. "Ash, I've been worried about you." The professor replied. Misty was planning to stay quiet in the background but a contraction caused her to cry out in pain and drop to the floor. "Pikachupi pika pika!" Cascade said reassuringly. "I, can't breathe!" Misty growled through clenched teeth. "This isn't easy!" In a few seconds Ash was on the floor next to Misty. "Who's this?" The professor grinned, "Got yourself a woman?" "Yeah and I'm gonna kill him!" Misty growled, then added weakly, "After the pain." "Pain?" The Professor asked. "Yes, Misty's pregnant and in labour. We came here so you could deliver the baby, I can't trust anyone at the mainland." Ash explained. "Ah, of course!" The professor said, "Bring her through here." The Professor led them to a lit hospital-like room with a long bed in it and several rusted machines that sparked at odd moments. He helped Misty to lie down. "I'll get my equipment and my assistant, Tracey." The professor disappeared out the door leaving Misty, Ash, Pikachu, Cascade and Kingchu. "Ash," Misty said sweetly. "Yeah Misty?" She signalled for him to come closer, he leaned in. She tried to grab him by the neck, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She screamed as another contraction hit. Ash pulled back just as the professor and another man about Misty's age came into the room. "Ash, still having no luck with women?" The man laughed. "Shudup Tracey!" Ash mumbled rubbing his neck. Tracey was about as tall as Ash with long, dark green hair with a bandanna tied round his head under his bangs. "Tracey will help me." The professor said putting a bowl of steaming water next to the bed. "Thanks professor." Misty said calmer than before. "Oh call me Samuel, Samuel Oak!" The professor smiled and put his hand out to Misty. "I'm Misty." Misty breathed, "It think another.thing is coming." She gritted her teeth. "Contraction? Oh!" The professor put his hand on her stomach, "Yes you're right." Misty already knew she was right. *** A few hours later and Misty managed to give birth to a small baby boy. She was soaked in sweat and her hair was a tangled mess. "It's a boy!" Tracey smiled. Misty smiled too, weakly. Ash had tears in his eyes. So much for tough-as-nails Pokémon trainer. Professor Oak wrapped the baby in a blanket and held it out to Misty. She was about to take it, to she her baby for the first time, when Kingchu jumped onto the bed and looked into the little bundle of blankets. "Kingchu chu!" It said happily. "I think your, Kingchu was it? Has taken a shine to your baby Misty." Professor Oak laughed. Secretly he wanted to get Kingchu under a knife and see what made him tick! Misty took her baby. He looked up at her with its big, blue eyes and stuck his thumb in his mouth. He had black hair like Ash and a little chubby baby face. Misty felt a tear coming down her cheek. She was so happy she was crying. Ash leaned in. "What are we going to call him?" He asked. "I think I'll call him," She looked up at Ash, "After his father." "Really?" Ash said excitedly. "Yeah." She looked back down at her baby, "Satoshi." Ash facefaulted. Tracey and Professor Oak were moderately confused. "Now come. Lets leave Misty here to get some sleep." Professor Oak said, he noticed that Misty had already dropped off with the baby in her arms. Ash picked up his son and made his way out of the room with Pikachu and Kingchu following. "Professor Oak leaned in to Tracey. "I've been thinking we clone that Kingchu, see what makes it tick." The Professor whispered. "Professor, no Pokémon you've cloned to date has ever survived except Missingno and I don't think that was what you expected when you cloned that other Pokémon." Tracey whispered back, "Perhaps if we had better machines and stronger electric Pokémon to power them!" "Don't complain!" The Professor growled, "We're already ahead of our time! The rest of the world barely knows what electricity is and they've never even seen the machines I've got here!" They snuck out of the room. *** Misty slept heavily. Birth really took it out of you. She wasn't awake to see the Espeon appear along with James. He touched Misty's arm and the Espeon teleported them back. Ash came in just in time to see the note falling to the floor. ***  
  
Missingno awoke. Some strange Pokémon was inside the building. Just teleporting out. It had it's reason to enter the building and now, even Professor Oak couldn't stop it, But it would stop Professor Oak. "SSSSSSSSSOOOOOON"  
  
  
  
Oh no, Misty's been taken by James (we'll just assume that was Mikey's Espeon) and Missingno is planning something for Professor Oak. Tune in next time on Pokémon. Ok getting carried away Hehehe. Review or Missingno will attack!  
  
Be Blissy ^-^ 


	9. SSSSSOOOOONNN

*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon but I do own the mutations mwhahahaha! *cough*  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ash read the note as fast as he could. "Dear Ashura, come to the Team Rocket warehouse ASAP or your beloved will be killed. James." He held the note as tightly as he could in his fist. "Pikapi pikachu?" Pikachu ran into the room. "Misty's been taken by Team Rocket!" "PI!" Pikachu said in disbelief. "We have to go now!" Professor Oak and Tracey ran into the room followed by Cascade. Kingchu stayed with Satoshi. "Ash, what happened?" Professor Oak asked. "Professor I must go to the Rocket warehouse now to save Misty, can I leave Satoshi with you until I get back." Ash asked. "Why yes of course." The Professor nodded, "He'll be safe here." Suddenly an explosion shook the building. Ash grabbed the doorframe and held himself up. "What was that?" He asked. A Machamp ran into the room. "Ma machamp!" It exclaimed. Tracey gasped. "What?" Ash cried angrily. The professor pushed his way out. "Missingno." He said simply. *** Ash picked up Satoshi in his blankets. They had made their way to the living room of Professor Oak's house. The room was quite large and, like most other rooms in the house, had a table covered in papers at the centre, between the chairs. Another explosion shook the building and the lights went out. Ash had always hated what Professor Oak had called electricity. He knew it wasn't as dependable as a good old candle. At least fire didn't need every candle lit at the same time. "Charizard go!" Ash pulled out his Pokéball and released the fiery dragon. Its flickering tail flame lit the room dimly. Satoshi started crying as another explosion, nearer this time, shook the room. Professor Oak, Tracey, Ash, Pikachu, Kingchu and Cascade stood watching the door at the other end of the room. They could hear Missingno hissing as it made its way toward Satoshi's cries. Ash knew it was pointless to stop the baby now; Missingno was as good as there. "SSSSSSSSOOOOOOONN" In the flickering light they could just make out the black mist as it slowly floated into the room. It hovered by the door as if adjusting to the light in the room. Professor Oak stepped forward. "Missingno leave this place! There is no reason for you to come here, leave now!" He ordered. Missingno began to come closer. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" Cascade bounced forward, they didn't have time for this! She aimed and blasted Missingno with a Frozen Thunder attack but it hardly even fazed the monster. "Pikapi pika Pikachupi pipikachu!" Cascade shouted at Ash. "I know we have to save Misty but if we don't get out of here we won't be alive to save her!" Ash said. He juggled Satoshi in one hand and called out his Pidgeot. "Everyone, attack with your strongest attack!" He ordered. Charizard fired a Fireblast attack, Pikachu shot a Thunder attack as did Cascade and Pidgeot used a Gust attack, Kingchu stood by but didn't attack, it knew it was pointless. The explosion caused by the attacks meeting stopped Missingno. Everyone seemed to hold their breathe as the smoke cleared. "MISSSSSSSSSSSSS" The black mist shot forward and grabbed the first thing it could.Pidgeot. The bird Pokémon screamed as Missingno engulfed its body. The smell of rotting flesh filled the room. "Pidgeot!" Ash called out sadly. "It's too late Ashura, Missingno cannot be stopped." Professor Oak said sadly. Tracey panicked. "Fuck Samual! I'm not gonna be killed by one of your experiments gone bad, what if the others get out? We're all gonna die because of your fucking experiments!" Tracey yelled. "You want the Professor, not us! Kill him you fucking piece of shit!" Missingno moved forward leaving Pidgeot's acid burned body smouldering on the ground. Ash moved backwards. He couldn't help feeling the same way as Tracey. "Pikachu, everyone, let's go now!" He whispered to his Pokémon. They followed him through the door behind him. Tracey pushed his way past Ash and his Pokémon. He ran straight for the main hall exit. It was his mistake. As Tracey had feared the other mutations and clones had made their way from their prisons under the lab. The Tanglevine grabbed Tracey before he could flee. Although no face or body could be seen of the great mount of vines its heavy wheezing voice echoed around the room. "Tangle!" Tracey was slowly suffocating it the grasp of the Tanglevine but the other mutations didn't want him to die that way. A great fiery blast broke the vine that held Tracey and he fell into the arms of the Charizor, a great, Charizard-like beast with orange skin with horns and spikes that emerged all over its body in different places. "CHARRR!" It roared as it flamed Tracey. His screams echoed around the hall. "Oops not that way!" Ash said as he quickly changed direction. The lab was like a maze as Ash quickly found out. Above Tracey's screams and the calls of strange Pokémon Ash could hear something coming up behind him. He spun around and watched, as did his Pokémon. Professor Oak appeared around the corner. Half his face had been horribly burnt showing his teeth without him opening his mouth. Ash ran. "Where the fuck is the way out?!" Ash screamed. His Charizard finally got tired of running. With a swift spin it used its tail to knock out the corridor wall and led them into a room with a view. "Great!" Ash said. He knocked out the window and climbed onto his Charizard's back. Pikachu took its place at Ash's shoulder while Kingchu and Cascade sat in front of him. "Charizard go!" He called. Something was running up the corridor, its heavy footsteps echoed into the room. "Go!" Charizard took off but didn't get very far. Its tail was grabbed by the mutation that entered the room. Ash franticly held onto Satoshi. "Pika!" Pikachu turned around and confronted the Pokémon. Some sort of Blastoise stared back. "BLASSSSSSSTOOOOORRR!" It roared. It was light blue in colour with spikes coming from its shell. It was shaking, almost like its body was so cold even it felt it. "Pi~ka.CHUUUU!" Pikachu shocked it with Thunder causing it to let go for a moment. Charizard lifted itself out of the window and flew away. Ash looked back at the Blastor. It had been joined by a weird looking Venusaur at the window. Ash heard a loud screech of metal against metal. The windows began sealing with large, heavy pieces of metal. Every window was sealed including the window the Blastor was trying to climb out of. The metal fell and showed just how heavy it was as it crushed the Blastor's skull and went through it like it wasn't there. "Professor Oak was defiantly insane." Ash said. Pikachu nodded in agreement. "If he was going to die, they all were going to die." He saw smoke rising from the building, obviously the Charizor had flamed more than just Tracey.  
  
As he flew into the distance Ash could see one more thing that really scared him. From one of the windows blocked by metal something was leaking through the little gaps that weren't airtight. The black mist bunched up in the air and gave on last hiss before disappearing back into the water. It had done what it had wanted and now it would return to protecting the island, even if everyone on it were dead. "MISSSSSSS" Ash turned his attention back to the task at hand, rescuing Misty. "Kingchu, while we rescue Misty I want you to look after Satoshi ok? Nothing is to happen to him or I'll make sure that you're locked in that building with those Pokémon things." Ash ordered. Kingchu nodded, Ash had made his point but he would protect the baby anyway, he had already picked his trainer for the future. Ash looked into the distance towards the warehouse. "Don't worry Misty, we're coming."  
  
  
  
Oh I like that chapter. So many different Mutations that the mad scientist had managed to create. Yeah ok I have to admit that the metal blocks on the windows was copied from the movie House on Haunted Hill. Don't worry Misty Ash is coming! I already have a end planned now but it may not be what all of you want.  
  
Ok don't forget to review on your way out ^-^hehehe. 


	10. Ash to the rescue

*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon. I'd be very happy if I did but I don't ;_;  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Misty looked at James. She had been tied to a chair in the middle of the warehouse for ages, it was night now, she could tell by the lack of light coming in from the windows. The place was filled with boxes. A few had spilled their contents; fake Pokéballs. James was pacing slowly around Misty eyeing her over. He had managed to 'touch' her a few times when he was tying her up but she had gotten back by biting his hand so he had gagged her. He leant down to her ear and whispered sexually, "Now you've had your baby you're open grounds." He finished by putting his hand in between her legs. "I can't wait to fuck you." She growled dangerously. If she hadn't have been gagged she would have had something to say, or, better yet, a lot of something's to say. And if she hadn't been tied James would be dead, but, as things go, she was so she'd just have to bear him touching her until she could wash his dirt off. James quickly withdrew his hand as Jessie stormed in. "Ashura still isn't here yet James!" She said angrily, "Your plan obviously isn't working, he doesn't care for this bitch." Misty growled again. Jessie looked down at her. "Oh shut up!" She slapped Misty across the face. "Don't worry Jessie Ashura will come, he wouldn't want to lose his bitch now would he?" James smiled. "Whatever." Jessie sat on a box. "I did find something else interesting about this whore though." "Oh what's that?" James looked vaguely interested; he was more interested in Misty's chest. "There's someone looking for her. He's paying a pretty penny to find her alive." Jessie smiled, "I already invited him over, if you kill Ashura as quickly as you said then we won't have to keep her anymore and we can make money off her instead of killing her." "Yes but first I want to err." He blushed. "Hmmm?" Jessie asked sweetly. "T-torture her!" James finished. "And torture it would be." Jessie mumbled. James didn't hear. "James, I'm bored, I'm going to check see if Meowth has seen Ashura yet." Jessie walked out. James spared no time getting his hands onto Misty's chest. Misty kind of wished Jessie would come back; James didn't seem to want to touch her in front of Jessie. James started moaning. "You are gonna be so much better than Jessie, girls don't seem to try as hard when they're going out with you." So Jessie and James were going out? Misty couldn't understand what Jessie saw in James. She wouldn't have even used him as a sex slave. "He's here!" Meowth yelled running into the room. James jumped back. Jessie came in and snorted but didn't say anything. There was a loud bang and the door of the warehouse was dented. Another bang and the door completely collapsed. Ash's Charizard roared as it entered. Ash followed behind with Pikachu and Cascade. Cascade caught sight of Misty. "Pikachupi!" She called happily. Misty would have called back, but of course she was gagged. "Let Misty go now!" Ash said dangerously. "Oh Ashura don't try and play the hero." James laughed. "You can't win against Team Rocket!" Jessie snorted. "Funny but I think I can!" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.  
  
***  
  
Kingchu waited outside around the corner with Satoshi. The baby was snoozing gently. Kingchu looked down at his little face. Satoshi looked just like a little Ash with Misty's blue eyes (of course Kingchu couldn't see his eyes just then). "Chu." He whispered. Yes, he had picked his trainer.  
  
***  
  
Pikachu and Cascade stood, sparking, in front of Ash. Jessie called out her Pokémon for the battle. "Arbok, Lickitung, Wobuffet!" she called. The red and white Pokéballs popped open to release the three Pokémon. "Wheezing, Victribel, Espeon!" James threw out his Pokémon too. "Well Ashura, still think you can win? You've only got two little Pikachus and a Charizard!" Jessie laughed. "Pikachu, Cascade, Thunder Shock! Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash ordered. The Pokémon quickly aimed their attacks and fired. James's Victribel was set on fire and Jessie's Arbok was frozen to death. Wobuffet used Mirror Coat to reflect Pikachu's attack back, Charizard was hit. "We knocked out your Charizard Ashura, only two left!" James smiled. "I knocked out your Victribel and Arbok, only four left!" Ash grinned back, he could see he was going to win; nothing could stand against his Pikachu.  
  
***  
  
Kingchu heard footsteps. He quickly covered himself with Acid Armour and covered Satoshi with a blanket. If anyone tried to get the baby he would kill them. A dark figure stepped out from the shadows. He didn't notice the baby on the floor. The figure walked past. He obviously had other things on his mind, the dagger in his hand showed that defiantly.  
  
  
  
Oh, who's that? We can only wonder until next chapter. Will Ash save misty? Will he beat Team Rocket? Who's the mysterious stranger? And has Kingchu really picked Satoshi as his trainer? Will we ever know? Only if I write more, but to do that I need reviews, the power my computer hehe ^_~  
  
Blissychild 


	11. The Final Encounter

Chapter 11  
  
Ash was facing off to Jessie and James. They still had four Pokémon and Ash only had two, except that he had taken two of theirs out with one attack. "Ashura, don't play the hero." James sneered. "It doesn't become you." Ash grinned, "But I pay it so well." James growled. "Lickitung, lick that blue Pikachu!" Jessie ordered. The big pink Pokémon ran forward, well it did for a second before it was frozen to death by a shock from Cascade. The pink body fell to the floor and turned a weird shade of blue. "Another down Team Rocket!" Ash smiled. Wheezing took it upon itself to attack next. It fired a smog attack into the air, covering the field with thick, choking smoke. Misty coughed from beneath he gag. Suddenly something pulled it from her mouth. She squinted through the smog to see who it was. Brown eyes and black bangs came close to her face. "A-Ash." She coughed. Ash covered her mouth. Misty heard a loud "Pi~ka-chu!" from somewhere in the room. A distraction. Cascade froze the ropes and freed Misty. "Let's go." Ash whispered into her ear. Misty nodded and squinted for a way out. Someone appeared through the smog before her. At first she thought it was James squinting against the smoke but then she realised it wasn't. It was someone else. The figure quickly punched Ash in the face, sending him flying backwards into the smoke. A roar was heard deep in the thick blackness. Ash's Charizard had recovered from Pikachu's attack. It flapped its wings causing the smog to clear. The first sight Pikachu got of Jessie and James he launched a Thunder Atttack. They screamed as the volts pulsed through their bodies, melting their minds into an oblivion of pain, and eventually, death. Misty gasped as the figure pulled her close and forced his lips upon hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, feeling her teeth. She was going to bite him but something else got her attention. It was the stabbing pain in her stomach. She choked as the figure pulled away. It was Brock. He slid the dagger out of her stomach and plunged it into her chest. "I'll never have to take orders from you again Queen Misty." He said the last words with so much rage they could almost burn your skin. He pulled the dagger out and held it above his head. Small drops of blood touched his face. Cascade cried out when she saw what was happening. She instantly shocked Brock. He screamed and ran backwards, crashing into a pile of boxes. They were frozen too. "Pikachupi!" Cascade cried. She ran over. Her footpaws splashed in the blood that was leaking from Misty's chest and stomach. The coolness of her body caused the blood to partially freeze where she stepped. "Pikachupi." Cascade said quietly. Misty opened her eyes. "C-cascade." She coughed. Cascade could hear faint guggling in the back of Misty's throat. Ash came over. "Shit!" He cursed as he saw the mess. "Misty, misty, please be alright." He dropped into the bloody puddle beside her and touched her face. She smiled alightly but it quickly vanished with a surge of pain. "Ash, I love you." She whispered. "No, you don't have to say that, I already know. Besides you can tell me all the times you want when you get better." He felt tears in his eyes. Misty wasn't going to die, not like this! "Ash, it hurts." Misty was crying, she was scared. "I know, but I'll find someone to make it better." Ash stroked her face gently. "Ash, when I get better-" she stopped, coughing slightly, blood pouring from her mouth, "Let's fly again." Ash nodded, he was too choked to say anything. He looked into her eyes. The same eyes he had fallen into so many times. Those same eyes that had once belonged to a heartless queen and now belonged to a loving mother. He swallowed back a sob. "Ash, I love you." "I-I love you too Misty." Slowly Ash looked deep into Misty's blue-green eyes. He fell into her eyes for one last time.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
*sob* she died!!!!*cough* Poor Ashura. Left all alone to deal with Satoshi and Kingchu and Pikachu and Cascade. Sigh so sad.  
  
Don't forget to review on your way out.  
  
See FF.net has got new review buttons and everything ^-~ 


End file.
